Facebook Maid sama!
by Skeamstroke
Summary: Who could ever thought Ayuzawa Misaki could have a Facebook Account? Join in and see the weirdest chat in the world! That is in the world of MAID SAMA! first maid sama fanfic R&R pwease?
1. I told you to 'shut' it

_**CHAPTER 1: **_

**HAI HAI!**

**This is my first Maid Sama fanfic so be nice kk?**

**I luv this fanfic cuz ITS ABOUT MAID SAMA ON FACEBOOK!**

**I got inspired by a fanfic from Fairy Tail. Yeah it's about on fb also :D**

**I hope you enjoy it, this chap would be shorter than the otherS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama, but I do own this whole weird plot.**

* * *

_Ayuzawa Misaki has come online_

_Usui Takumi has come online_

_Shizuko Kaga has come online_

_Kanou Soutarou has come online_

_Hanazono Sakura has come online_

_Shintani Hinata has come online_

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** Hmm why is everyone on this website?

**Usui Takumi, Shintani Hinata and 856 others like this**

**Comments:**

**Shintani Hinata:** HAI MISA CHAN! LOOK I CAN USE THE COMEPEUTER TOO1 WHY IS THERE SO MANNY SWIRLY RED LINES/

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** o,o

**Usui Takumi:** It seems Ayuzawa knows how to make faces too ^smirk^

**Hanazono Sakura:** MOE MOE! 3

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** ?

**Kanou Soutarou:** Kaichou, aren't you suppose to finish the papers?

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** What? OH NO! But this website is so addicting! Anyways I'm at home.

**Usui Takumi:** But Kaichou, I see you right there in the student council room typing in you computer.

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** …

**Kanou Soutarou:** … Kaichou …

**Shintani Hinata:** MISA CHAN! START WORKING!

_Ayuzawa Suzuna has come online_

**Ayuzawa Suzuna:** Shintani is your caps lock on again?

**Shintani Hinata:** WHAT'S A CAPS LOCK/

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** Wha… HEY USUI YOU'RE ON YOUR COMPUTER TOO!

_Usui Takumi has gone offline_

_Ayuzawa Misaki has gone offline_

**Shintani Hinata:** MISA CHAN WHY DO YOU HAVE A PINK PANTIES?

_Shintani Hinata has gone offline_

**Hanazono Sakura:** She has pink panties? MOE MOE!

_Hanazono Sakura has gone offline_

**Kanou Soutarou:** Huh? I'm on my way to Kaichou's house now, wow they have wifi here :) Oh yea pink panties? O,o

_Kanou Soutarou has gone offline_

**Shizuko Kaga:** Suzanna.

**Ayuzawa Suzanna:** Hai?

**Shizuko Kaga:** Does your sis have…

_Shizuko Kaga has gone offline_

_Ayuzawa Suzanna has gone offline_

_Ayuzawa Misaki has come online_

_Usui Takumi has come online_

_KanouSoutarou has come online_

_Hanazono Sakura has come online_

_Shintani Hinata has come online_

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** SO EVERYBODY STOP TALKING ABOUT MY UNDERGARMENTS ;(

Shintani Hinata, Usui Takumi and 456 others has like this

**Comments:**

**Shintani Hinata:** H-hai…

**Usui Takumi:** Of course anything for my Misaki… ^smirk^

**Ayuzawa Misaki:** PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!

**Hanazono Sakura:** Misaki… 3

* * *

_**R&R PWEASE!**_


	2. IT WAS JUST A KID'S BIRTHDAY!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Was busy with other fanfic :P **

**I know I suck.**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maid sama, if I did Usui wouldn't be this handsome.**

* * *

_Ayuzawa Misaki has come online_

_Usui Takumi has come online_

_Shizuko Kaga has come online_

_Kanou Soutarou has come online_

_Hanazono Sakura has come online_

* * *

**Usui Takumi**: Misa Chan looks so cute in her bunny outfit**[link]**

**Shizuko Kaga, Hanazono Sakura and 17923820870 others like this**

**Comments:**

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW ANYONE! ;(

**Usui Takumi: **But Misa Chan looks so cute :)

**Shizuko Kaga: **What were you actually doing O,o

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **…

**Kanou Soutarou: **Kaichou looks like she was at a bar (smirk)

**Hanazono Sakura: **KYAAA! Misaki!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **IT WAS A KID'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! NOT A BAR!

**Shizuko Kaga: **…

**Kanou Soutarou: **…

**Hanazono Sakura: **Oh wow Misaki…

**Usui Takumi: **If it was a kid's birthday party why are you wearing laced tights and a strapless bunny outfit? Are you sure it was a kid's birthday party?

**Kanou Soutarou: **Wow.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Well uh… let's say the kid was a boy? And uh… his father works for a drag show? :/

**Shizuko Kaga: **WHAT!?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **I DIDN'T DANCE ON THE POLE! I JUST WORE THE STUPID BUNNY OUTFIT!

**Usui Takumi: **I would like to see that. (smirk)

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **PERV!

**Hanazono Sakura: **Why'd you do that?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Cuz the money was gud. And I need to get Suzuna a birthday present by the end of this week :(

**Kanou Soutarou: **Still, why did you have to wear a bunny outfit?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **The kid's dad was a perv, LIKE USUI.

**Usui Takumi: **That's so mean Misa Chan.

* * *

_Gerard Walker has come online_

* * *

**Gerard Walker: **Hey Ayuzawa girl. Get away from Usui, our family won't allow bunny girls or girls who work for drag shows.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **IT WAS A KID'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!

_Tora Igarashi has come online_

**Tora Igarashi: **Ayuzawa, that picture of yours was… interesting. Would you like to work for me? (smirk)

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **What? NO!

**Usui Takumi: **That's right, you better back off, she's mine.

**Tora Igarashi: **Tch, so troublesome.

**Gerard Walker: **USUI! DON'T DATE THAT DRAG SHOW GIRL!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Why has all the pervs come online? D:

* * *

_Shintani Hinata has come online_

* * *

**Shintani Hinata:** Konichiwa Misa—EH!? YOU WERE DOING A DRAG SHOW!? O,o

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **NO! IT WAS A KID'S BIRTHDAY! WHAT PART OF IT DO YOU GUYS NOT GET!?

**Hanazono Sakura: **What if it's a kid's drag show birthday party?

**Kanou Soutarou: **Hmm, that should be right.

**Shizuko Kaga: **Yup.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **It was just a… ugh never mind.

**Usui Takumi: **SHE'S MINE!

**Tora Igarashi: **You better hurry before I claim her.

**Usui Takumi: **What's that suppose to mean?

**Gerard Walker: **DRAG GIRL DON'T YOU DARE INTERFIER THE WALKERS!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **You guys just piss me off.

_Ayuzawa Misaki has gone offline_

**Shintani Hinata: **So what's this I hear about you guys taking Misa Chan?

**Usui Takumi: **well those two guys want to take my misaki.

**Tora Igarashi: **I told you, you better get her before I do.

**Shintani Hinata: **HEY! Misa chan is not yours!

**Usui Takumi: **He's right… SHE'S MINE!

**Gerard Walker: **Why do you guys like Drag girl so much?

* * *

_Shintani Hinata has gone offline_

_Usui Takumi has gone offline_

_Tora Igarashi has gone offline_

_Gerard Walker has gone offline_

* * *

**Hanazono Soutarou: **I sense a love triangle here!


	3. Hacking Fangirls

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and favs!_**

**_Sorry for making the last chap so short. Working on a story and a fanfic._**

**_BUSY BUSY BUSY :P_**

**_So this chapter is to make it up to you guys._**

**_2 oc are in here. BEWARE…_**

* * *

_Ayuzawa Misaki has come online_

_Usui Takumi has come online_

_Shizuko Kaga has come online_

_Kanou Soutarou has come online_

_Hanazono Sakura has come online_

_Shintani Hinata has come online_

_Tora Igarashi has come online_

_Gerard Walker has come online_

_Ayuzawa Suzunna has come onlinr_

* * *

**Shintani Hinata: **EVERYONE! USE THIS WEBSITE CALLED FACEBOOK!

**Ayuzawa Suzuna, Ayuzawa Misaki and 4928460146012346 others like this**

**Comments:**

**Ayuzawa Suzuna: **Shintani is your caps lock on again?

**Shintani Hinata: **SERIOUSSSLEEY TELL ME WAT A CAPS LOCK IS/?/

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **You know, everyone here IS already using facebook.

**Shintani Hinata: **Really?

**Ayuzawa Suzuna: **Uh huh.

**Usui Takumi: **Hello Ayuzawa.

**FANGIRL13, Takumi98 and 2193251036514385764713650165 0 others like this**

**Usui Takumi: **Uh oh. Fangirls O,o

**Takumi98: **KYAAA! I HEART YOU USUI! KYAAAAA!~

**FANGIRL13: **HEY BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

**Takumi98: **SAYS WHO?

**FANGIRL13:** SAYS ME.

**Usui Takumi: **None of your are. Misa chan is.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Eh…

**Hanazono Sakura: **LOVE!

**Tora Igarashi: **Usui it's okay, go to your girls and make your girl mine.

**Usui Takumi: **Tch, you can have my fangirls. All I need is my ayuzawa.

**Gerard Walker: **USUI! Give your drag girl to Tora, it's for your own good.

**FANGIRL13: **Yeah come to us Usui, you know you want tooo!

**Takumi98: **I think he should be Misaki. I mean THEY LOOK SO MOE TOGETHER~ KYAAAAAAAA!

**FANGIRL13: **HEY! Which side are you on?

**Takumi98: **Usui, DUH.

**Shizuko Kaga: **How did you guys even find us on facebook?

**FANGIRL13: **Oh I hacked into your computers.

**Ayuzawa Suzuna: **…

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **what…

**Hanazono Sakura: **eh…

**Kanou Soutarou: **HUH!?

**Tora Igarashi: **Impossible. My computer isn't that easy to hack! I PAID 20 MILLION DOLARS TO MAKE SURE NOBODY HACKS IT!

**Gerard Walker: **SAME GOES HERE!

**Usui Takumi: **So how did you hack?

**Shintani Hinata: **HOW DO YOU HACK? WHAT IS A HACK? CAN YOU EAT IT?

**Ayuzawa Suzuna: **Shintani…

**FANGIRL13: **WELL I paid a professional hacker 7 million dolars just to find out your secret chatting! BWAHAHAHAA!

**Takumi98: **Why would you do that?

**FANGIRL13: **Bcuz I LUV YOU USUI! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE~!

**Usui Takumi: **No. Misa chan is mine.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **…

**Kanou Soutarou: **Everybody did you receive the email I gave you?

**Shizuko Kaga: **HAI!

**FANGIRL13: **Huh what email?

* * *

_FANGIRL13 has gone offline_

* * *

**Shintani Hinata: **Huh what did you guys do?

**Ayuzawa Suzuna: **We banned her from facebook by hacking into her account.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Yup that's right.

**Shintani Hinata: **WHY WASN'T I INVEOLVE?

**Usui Takumi: **Isn't that simple? You don't get stuff.

**Shintani Hinata: **YESH I DOOO!

**Usui Takumi: **You don't even know what a caps lock is.

* * *

_Aoi Hyoudou has come online_

* * *

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Ne Usui, why do you have so many fan girls?

**Usui Takumi: **Because I just have. How did you know about facebook?

**Hanazono Sakura: **EH WHO ARE YOU? ANOTHER FANGIRL? Wait… you're that internet idol Aoi!

**Shizuko Kaga: **It's a pleasure meeting you.

**Kanou Soutarou:** a idol? Um…

**Tora Igarashi: **My, my I wonder if you can be my personal idol instead?

**Gerard Walker:** Are you another drag show girl?

**Shintani Hinata: **EH IT'S AOI! CROSSDRESSER!

* * *

_Shintani Hinata has gone offline_

* * *

**Aoi Hyoudou: **I just found this site interesting cuz it didn't make any sense. Facebook should mean your face is a book… right?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **As long as the others aren't here I am good.

* * *

_Satsuki Hyoudou has come online_

_Erika-maid has come online_

_Awesome_Honoka has come online_

_Glass~Subaru has come online_

* * *

**Hanazono Sakura: **Misaki who are these people?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Oh crap.

* * *

**How will Misaki explain it to her friends?**

**Her job?**

**Her life?**

**Her secret?**

**Updating real soon! J**

* * *

**_Give me some ideas on what I shout let them chat about next kay? Just type it down here _**

**_ V _**


	4. Honoka's haunting and confessions

**Sorry guys it took so long for me to update. **

**There has been a lot of pms of updating soon and ^REALLY LUV THIS^ comments.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and wait patiently for the update! J**

**So I think this must be longer than the other chaps. It took me about 2 days to finish this.**

**FYI, I am studying in a international school in Australia (but I'm from America)**

**And school is kind of tough. PLUS, my crush from my old school came to the new school tht I just came. WHAT DO I DO? AND EVEN WORSE, WE'RE LAB PARTNERS!**

**Please comment below on what I should DO! I am having a major heart attack (doki-doki)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maid sama, if I did Usui wouldn't be this handsome.**

**Ps,**

**I forgot to double check, forgive me for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_Ayuzawa Misaki has come online_

_Usui Takumi has come online_

_Shizuko Kaga has come online_

_Kanou Soutarou has come online_

_Hanazono Sakura has come online_

_Tora Igarashi has come online_

_Gerard Walker has come online_

_Ayuzawa Suzunna has come online_

_Satsuki Hyoudou has come online_

_Erika-maid has come online_

_Awesome_Honoka has come online_

_Glass~Subaru has come online_

_Aoi Hyoudou has come online_

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

**Hanazono Sakura: **Misaki who are these people?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Oh crap.

**Erika-maid: **Hmm? Misaki you've never told us about your friends! :)

**Glass~Subaru: **Hai hai!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Hehe… uh these are my friends! From the maid café.

**Awesome_Honoka: **HEY, did you guys hear about the myth? Okay so one day…

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **NOOO! Don't make Misa-chan scared again :(

**Tora Igarashi: **Ah, it's your kawaii maid 'friends' commoner.

**Gerard Walker: **Oh my gosh Usui. I can't believe the girl you're dating is even WORST! SHE IS A MAID TOO!?

**Usui Takumi: **I don't want to be part of this. Peace Misa-chan (smirk) And maybe next time I get to see you dancing (smirkier)

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **USUI!

* * *

_Usui Takumi has gone offline_

_Gerard Walker has gone offline_

* * *

**Shizuko Kaga: **I didn't know you go to the maid café Misaki.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Um yeah, I go there every week. Cause that's where my dad works! :D

**Hanazono Sakura: **HAI HAI! I heard.

**Takumi98: **Takumi is offline O,o time for me to go offline!

* * *

_Takumi98 has gone offline_

* * *

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Eh? Everyone from the maid café is here now?

**Kanou Soutarou: **Ne Kaichou, this maid café you go to is really popular isn't it?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Eh… HAI HAI! That's why I go there…hehe.

**Kanou Soutarou: **Uhmm… I don't mix well wif maids so I'm going to go now O,o

* * *

_Kanou Soutarou has gone offline_

* * *

**Tora Igarashi: **Ayuzawa, you really are interesting (smirk)

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **HYAAA! IT'S THE MAN THAT WANTED TO BUY OUR MAID CAFÉ! D:

**Hanazono Sakura: **WHAT?! THE PRESIDENT OF MIYABIGOAKA SCHOOL TRIED TO BUY THAT CAFÉ!? Wow.

**Shizuko Kaga: **Oh dear Misaki, no wonder you go there. :)

**Glass~Subaru: **Yup, Misa-chan is really helpful! :D

**Erika-maid: **UH HUH! She even volunteered to go to the Waiter men tryouts!

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Pfft, Usui helped out luckily.

**Tora Igarashi: **Eh? It was you after all ayuzawa.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **…oh no…

**Shizuko Kaga: **Usui? He goes there too?

* * *

_Usui Takumi has come online_

* * *

**Usui Takumi: **I'm a high level otaku who loves maids more than anything. All my favourite books have to do with maids, and all the cafes I visit have maids. Of course, I collect figures as well. I play maid games, get excited, say stuff like, 'moe! moe!' and even cross-dress as a maid myself. Later.

* * *

_Usui Takumi has gone offline_

* * *

**Shizuko Kaga: **Um… okay?

**Awesome_Honoka: **Ne Misa-chan, you know it's almost time for you to come to the cafe.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **HYAA?! GOMMINASAI! BUT FACEBOOK IS SO ADDICTING!

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **Hmmm… I'll let you go this time Misaki. Cuz I'm not at work too :/

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Technically, we're all at home.

**Hanazono Sakura: **What kind of a café do you go to Misaki?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Eh…

**Tora Igarashi: **You know I'm still here.

**Awesome_Honoka: **GET OUT OF OUR CHAT!

**Tora Igarashi: **Sheesh. Ayuzawa, your maids are so annoying. Later.

* * *

_Tora Igarashi has gone offline_

* * *

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **PERVERT!

**Glass~Subaru: **Phew, thank goodness he's gone. OH DEAR! I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! BYE EVERYONE AND MISAKI'S FRIENDS!

* * *

_Glass~Subaru has gone offline_

* * *

**Aoi Hyoudou: **(sigh) Misa-chan you know the people you know are seriously weird.

**Hanazono Sakura: **HEY! WE ARE NOT WEIRD!

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **Now, now Aoi, be nice.

**Aoi Hyoudou: **I am, OR AM I?

**Awesome_Honoka: **DUN DUN DUUUN! ;D

**Erika-maid: **Honoka can really get in people's nerves.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **And Spines.

**Shizuko Kaga: **…

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **HYAAA! AOI! YOUR UNCLE IS COMING AND YOU AREN'T DRESS PROPERLY!

**Aoi Hyoudou: **I AM! I'm wearing my puffy blue dress, MY FAV!

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **YOU KNOW THTS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Ugh… fine.

* * *

_Aoi Hyoudou has gone offline_

_Satsuki Hyoudou has gone offline_

* * *

**Erika-maid: **Wait… HONOKA DID YOU TAKE MY MONEY?!

**Awesome_Honoka: **Hmm… no…. OR DID I?

**Erika-maid: **I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU.

* * *

_Awesome_Honoka has gone offline_

_Erika-maid has gone offline_

* * *

**Hanazono Sakura: **It seems like most of them are offline.

**Shizuko Kaga: **I guess it's just you me and Misaki.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **I guess so.

* * *

_Usui Takumi has come online_

_Kanou Soutarou has come online_

* * *

**Kanou Soutarou: **Are they gone?

**Usui Takumi: **Ohayou Misa-chan, what color is you panties today?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Yes and PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!

* * *

_Shouichirou Yukimura has come online_

* * *

**Shouichirou Yukimura: **H-hai Misa Chan. USUI!?

**Usui Takumi: **Hello Yukimura.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Konichiwa Yukimura.

**Shouichirou Yukimura: **Eh… GET AWAY FROM ME!

* * *

_Shouichirou Yukimura has gone offline_

* * *

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **You know, if you didn't kissed him he wouldn't be like this.

**Usui Takumi: **Well when I kissed you were you like that?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!

* * *

**THE END of this chap.**

**Uploading next week.**

**Busy with school work so yup.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Clicky?**

**v**


	5. IT'S THE END! THE END OF THE WORLD!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **OHAYOU MINNA! It's finally a new year ne? The end of the year 2012!

**Usui Takumi, Aoi Hyoudou and 4329758473357 others like this.**

**Awesome_Honoka: **DUN DUN DUUUN!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **?!

**Hanazono Sakura: **IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD MISA CHAN!

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Uh… No it's not…

**Erika-maid: **YES IT IS! The mayans said so!

**Satsuki Hyoudou: ***sigh* Don't listen to them Misaki, they're just messing with ya.

**Erika-maid: NO! **THE WORLD REALLY IS GOING TO END! BECAUSE THE MAYANS SAID SO!

**Usui Takumi: **Do you even know what mayans are?

**Erika-maid: **um…

**Hanazono Sakura: **UH… bloody ugly looking people who eats only miso soup with pork?

**Aoi Hyoudou: **FACEPALM.

**Shizuko Kaga: **You people are really stupid…

**Kanou Soutarou: **Agreed.

* * *

_TORA IGARASHI CAME ONLINE_

* * *

**Tora Igarashi: **Again? With the 2012 end of the world crap? Get a life people.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **Eh? Igarashi you don't believe in the end of the world 2012?

**Tora Igarashi: **Of course not, unlike some idiot commoners.

**Usui Takumi: **If the world ends and it ends with meteors hitting down, the first meteor would land on you.

**Tora Igarashi: **Oh, are you looking for a fight?!

* * *

_Shintani Hinata has come online_

* * *

**Shintani Hinata: **COME AT ME BRO!

**Tora Igarashi: **Idiot commoner: example. I wasn't talking to you.

**Shintani Hinata: **SO!? THERE'S A FIGHT AND IM ALWAYS IN A FIGHT… ISH THER FOUD!?

**Ayuzawa Suzunna: **Ne Shintani, you spelled is and food wrong…

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **But I'm FRIGGIN SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE SAYING THE WORLD'S GONNA END ON 2012! Just because a group of… (what sakura said) say that doesn't mean the world is goanna end.

**Shizuko Kaga: **Yep, when the mayans were writing the calendar, the wrote it on stone. And obviously they didn't have enough space, and they happened to stop at 21st December 2012. The world was suppose to end in 2003 or 2005, but nothing happened. People just panicked for 2012 since the blockbuster movie came out in 2010. People would do anything to get into the box office, event the directors said they were just teasing.

Nasa made an official website to answer all 2012 end of the world question, for they as well decline the end of the world is on 2012, event the government of America said so.

However, Russia made a Bunker not too long ago to save the soviet leaders from a nuclear attack, which would cost you a least a million to get in. But they probably did that to earn money.

**Hanazono Sakura: **Ehm…

**Erika-Maid: **ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I GIVE! I GIVE UP!

**Shizuko Kaga: **hehe…

**Usui Takumi: **I feel like I'm in history class again…

**Gerard Walker: **I found it extremely interesting…

**Tora Igarashi:** Meh. I knew about this before you guys.

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Russians… huh.

**Ayuzawa Misaki: Ehhh….**calm down =.="

**Satsuki Hyoudou: **You kids… Sigh…

**Shintani Hinata: **Is bunker lyk a…uhhhhhh…. Sandwhich? And is Nasa a type of ham?

**Ayuzawa Suzunna: **Shintani… You really need to work on your study ne?

**Shintani Hinata: **UH UH! ASK ME ANYTHING! ANYTHING!

**Ayuzawa Suzunna: **Alright, what's 12x12?

**Shintani Hinata: **… 1212! DUH. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! RIGHT!? RITE!?

**Ayuzawa Misaki: **…

**Usui Takumi: **…

**Shizuko Kaga: **…

**Kanou Soutarou: **…

**Hanazono Sakura: **…

**Tora Igarashi: **…

**Gerard Walker: **…

**Ayuzawa Suzunna: **…

**Satsuki Hyoudou: …**

**Erika-maid: **…

**Awesome_Honoka: **…

**Glass~Subaru: **…

**Aoi Hyoudou: **Happy new year everyone.

* * *

**YO! GOMEN GOMEN! I was busy working on my other fanfic L**

**BUT ANYWAYS! IM BAK!**

**HONESTLY, I AM SICK. AND TIRED. OF YOU DOOMSDAY BELIEVERS. I feel rather disappointed as we humans can fall for this stupid calendar and say it's the end of the world on THIS day.. THIS day.**

**So Currently I'm now in asia, and it's 2:17 am. Tomorrow, I'll prove all of you doomsday believers wrong. For, no one knows when the world will end so why worry?**

**This chapter was inspired by Nigahiga's End of the world video.**

**Since I'm on holiday I get to update faster… YAAAY!**

**kk..**

**until next time!**


End file.
